


Ruby Woo

by VinylPilots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love, Makeup, Self-Acceptance, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinylPilots/pseuds/VinylPilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a hard time at the mall. But a little help from the woman at the makeup counter puts things into perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Woo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one in the morning, so please tell me if it's garbage.

Tyler roamed around the guys section of the department store, turning down any form of of help offered to him by workers. He hoped they didn't think he was shoplifting.

He ran his fingers over some garments before letting out a large huff and slowly sauntering over to the other end of the store. 

This was where he felt normal. This was where he knew he belonged. Surrounded by florals and sequins, skirts and dresses, this is where Tyler knew he needed to be. 

He flipped his hood over his head and rummaged through the racks, hoping to find something that would fit his slender- but still indefinitely masculine- frame. 

As any normal girl would, Tyler began to get very frustrated at the fact that nearly all of the clothes in this section were made for bodies so very different from his.

"Why..." He whispered to himself, trying his damn hardest not to attract anymore attention from the girls shopping around him. 

He wiped under his eyes with his sleeve and left the section. Feeling defeated, he started to lose hope in ever being able to truly be who he wanted to be. Who SHE wanted to be.

That's the catch. Tyler KNEW she was a girl. Tyler KNEW that God had made some huge error. This was the wrong body, this was the wrong name. So many things in her life being ruined because the big man up stairs made a big down stairs mistake.

As Tyler was about to take the last steps out of the mall, something caught her eye. She turned her head to find the makeup counter only a few feet to her left.

She crept toward the woman near the stand, silently begging that this small action wouldn't back fire.

"Can I help you?" The woman said, turning around and motioning to Tyler.

She looked at her feet and shrugged, counting the tiles on the ground to distract herself from how stupid of an idea this was. When Tyler finally looked up, the woman had an all too knowing look on her face.

"I remember my first time buying makeup for myself," the woman said, "It's kinda scary. But hey, I have this lipstick over here that would look great with your skin tone."

Tyler was in shock. Her face stayed blank but her thoughts were racing as she followed the woman to the assortment of bright reds.

"Ruby Woo. It's a bit bright I know, but it would look amazing on you." She handed Tyler the bright red lipstick and smiled. 

"I know how it feels to be where you are. Go ahead take it, no charge." The woman smiled.

"B-but this costs nearly twenty dollars I ca-" She began to protest, but the woman just shook her head and pushed Tyler's hand away.

"Be comfortable in who you are," she nearly whispered, "And come back to see me again." She waltzed off in her black high heels to go tend to another costumer.

Tyler couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She nearly skipped home. As soon as she entered the house she ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

She took the lipstick out of the small packaging and held it with a steady hand. She traced the outline of her lips before filling them in and making a sort of popping sound. She stood back to analyze the look.

This was who she was. The person standing in the mirror now reflected someone completely different than it did before. The person staring back at her was no longer Tyler Joseph.

The reflection was no longer a reminder of the body she was stuck in. All she saw now was a strong, beautiful girl. She saw Ruby, and damn did she look good.


End file.
